


bully me, chuu!

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [35]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fighting Kink, LGBTQ Themes, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: Olivia thinks the bullying rumors about Chuu are ridiculous.Until something inside her says,wait a minute...
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: Smut Upon Smut Over Smut [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039190
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	bully me, chuu!

“I just can’t imagine Jiwoo bullying anyone,” says GoWon.

“Neither can I,” says Kim Lip.

I have to agree with them. “If there’s anyone in Loona who remotely comes close to resembling a bully, it’s you, Jeongeun.” Kim Lip frowns at me.

“What? Why me?”

“It’s your tsundere personality,” I explain. “Sometimes it comes across as unfriendly.”

“Don’t worry about it,” chimes in GoWon, “we know what you’re really like. It’s okay.”

Kim Lip looks ready for a fight.

“Wouldn’t it be ironic, Hyejoo, if I turned into a bully because of all the bad things you’ve said about me?”

I back off, and we move on, but the idea of how ridiculous Chuu would be as a bully resonates within me somehow. The thought keeps appearing in the back of my mind, and resides there fully-formed when I encounter Chuu on my own later that day.

“How’s your day?” I ask her. She gives me a look.

“Wow. We’ve known each other for years, but this is the first time you’ve ever asked me that.”

I frown and glower, slightly, which I presume is more in character for me. To surprise her, I place my hand on her shoulder, look into her eyes, and try to give her a subtly loving expression.

“It’s just…all those lies people said about you, I was worried about how they’d make you feel. About how they’d affect you.”

I don’t think she knows quite how to take this confession.

“And, Jiwoo, I’ve…I’ve been through hard times this past year, and I know how tough they can be. So, if you need someone to talk to, someone that you normally _wouldn’t_ talk to…I’m here for you.”

As I’m saying it, I step closer, and hold her hands in both of mine, together. She has a serious look on her face, which I find prettier than when she smiles.

“Okay.” She blinks. “Okay, Hyejoo. Uh, can I ask you, um, is there anything I can do for you?”

Sweet, lovely Chuu. The world doesn’t deserve her, let alone us. Am I going to destroy her? I won’t be able to live with myself if that’s the case, but I can’t back down, she’s too enticing.

I let go of her hands, and with one finger I stroke the hair on the side of her head above her ear, then I touch the bottom of her chin, as if to tilt her head up a little more.

“There’s one thing you can do for me.”

Her attention is rapt, her eyes wide, her lips quivering.

“You can bully me,” I whisper.

She gives a start, narrowing her eyes and drawing back. I blush, saddened at her rejection, and disgusted with myself for my desires.

“You mean, like, some sort of kink? Like, you get _off_ at being bullied?”

I shake my head. “Not the real thing. It’s just roleplaying, whatever it’s called.”

She bites her lip. “Why’d you ask me? Why not somebody else?”

“Because it’d be so much hotter if you do it. You’re so cute, giving you a tough streak would just be perfect.”

She’s flattered, but uncomfortable. I hope I don’t mess this up.

“What do you mean?” she asks. I shrug.

“It’s a subversion of expectations. You seem like such a, such a happy-go-lucky, sort of girl, so to have you play that role? I mean, people don’t exactly take you seriously, so it’d be—”

She slaps me across the face, and when the shock subsides I see the purest anger radiating from hers.

“Is that what you wanted, Hyejoo? For me to beat you down?”

I ball my hands into fists, and size her up. Yeah, I could take her. No question about it.

“I’m not a masochist, Jiwoo.”

She laughs, briefly, almost maniacally. When she stops, she says, “Let me think about it, Hyejoo.”

“And if you say yes?”

Chuu crosses her arms over her chest. “And if I say yes? Oh, you’ll know it. For sure.”

***

The next day, I encounter Chuu in the kitchen, alone, and I have my answer.

“You’re in my way, girl.”

I scoff at her, but she muscles me aside, opening the door to the fridge and taking her sweet time. Finally, she grabs a yogurt and closes the door, leaning with her back against it while she slowly eats it.

“Are you really just going to stand there?” I ask.

She pretends to ignore me. So I grab her by the arm.

“What the hell are you doing, Hyejoo!” she hisses at me. I roll my eyes.

“You’ve got to do better than that, Jiwoo. I’m not afraid of you at all.”

She sucker-punches me, which hurts but I’m tough enough to take it. I recover and get right in her face, so I can’t see what her foot is doing when she uses it sweep my leg out from under me. I fall, almost braining myself against the fridge, and certainly bruising my shoulder.

“Are you alright, Hyejoo?” She looks worried, but angry, too.

“Don’t be nice to me,” I admonish. She screws her face up and straddles me, my arms pinned to my sides, slowly finishing her yogurt.

“Do you want some?” she offers. I open my mouth.

“Oops,” she says, spilling the spoonful down the side of my cheek and throat.

“You gonna lick it clean?”

Chuu says nothing, she just does it, but roughly. It wouldn’t surprise me if she left a mark.

What a great kisser.

“Want me to spill some more?” she asks. I taunt her back.

“You’d like that, huh? Maybe get some on my tits, you slut.”

She slaps me again, then punches me full-force in the face. I lay there stunned as she eats the last of her yogurt.

“You sure you want to do this?” she asks me evenly. “Because it looks like you just want someone to fight with, and not bully you around…”

“Hit me again.”

She stares down at me, stunned.

“Hit me again. Just don’t kill me.”

_Slap_. Hesitation, then again, _slap_.

“Now, say something to me.”

“You’re so fucking serious, Hyejoo. All the time. No wonder nobody likes you. You’ve probably never been laid, either. And you really fucking need it.”

“Eat me.”

_Slap._

A moment passes, while we both regroup. Chuu is hyperventilating, and my head is beginning to throb, so I wonder how to end this before one of us really gets hurt. Then Chuu starts running her mouth some more.

“How come you don’t do this with Chaewon? Isn’t she really sweet, too?”

“You leave her out of this.”

Chuu shakes her head. “No, Hyejoo, my hand fucking stings and I’m horny as hell right now. So you’ve got to answer my questions.”

I sigh. “We don’t have that kind of relationship.”

“What? A romantic one?”

I shake my head. “No, we’re just good friends. Best friends, even.”

She looks skeptical.

“So, not like me and Sooyoung…”

“No.” I notice she’s still pinning my arms down. “How would she feel about us?”

Chuu just smirks at me.

***

I’m disappointed, but we had to call it off. Neither one of us had any idea what we were doing, and things would have deteriorated to the point where one or both of us could have suffered great injury. It may even have made LOONA itself come apart.

Today, over a week later, Chuu invites me to a _noraebang_ , so we can hang out and put things back to normal. Of course, there’s a connection between _noraebangs_ and bullying, and the fact that I don’t think she told anyone else about it gives me a certain thrill, that maybe things will work out the way I’d once hoped.

I get to the joint, and Chuu’s waiting for me out front. She leads me in, right to the room she’s rented. I step inside, and I can’t possibly hide the disappointment on my face. Chuu’s girlfriend Yves is there, as are Heejin, Hyunjin, and little Yeojin, all grown up. It’s hard to believe, because she doesn’t look any different, but then I still look the way I did two years ago, too. Well, whatever.

They get up to let me sit in the middle, sandwiched between Chuu and Heejin, and then somebody turns the music on, and it’s rather loud. It’s not a song I would have expected any of us to have chosen, either.

“Can’t we pick something better to sing?” I ask over the noise.

“Honey, you’re not going to be using your mouth for that,” says Chuu into my ear.

She and Heejin grab hold of me tight, and Yves gets up on the table, spreading her legs. She’s not wearing anything underneath it.

“You’re gonna do what I tell you,” growls Chuu, her hand up my shirt.

“Bet you’d like that,” says Heejin, and she is much more talented at playing the role. She also has her hand down the front of my pants.

I look over at Hyunjin and Yeojin. They’re snuggled together, watching with their mouths practically watering. Chuu and Heejin force my head down and forward, and I steal one glance at Yves’s smug, sumptuous face, and it’s perfect, what I’m about to do.

As I lose myself in the taste of her sex, I think about how often Chuu must have done this very same act, and am I going to do it to the other four? God, I hope so, and I wonder how I shall ever thank them, until I realize that cunnilingus is thanks enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop myself from writing this wondrous trash...


End file.
